heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Deauville
is a second lieutenant of the Legitimacy Kingdom military and a former member of the Stalk Killer Unit.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 4 Etymology A Deauville cocktail is a brandy-based drink. Appearance Lisa is a blonde-haired woman, apparently a bit older than Quenser Barbotage. When Quenser and Heivia Winchell met her in Oceania, she wore a combat uniform with a Legitimacy Kingdom camouflage format and an emblem sewn into the shoulder.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 3 During her court martial after the events in Oceania, she wore a formal suit and an eyepatch over her left eye. She also had a prosthetic arm to replace the one she lost in Oceania. Personality As a member of a secret ops unit Lisa has a professional attitude, keeping a cool head in most situations, though she was obviously affected by her fight with her unit, trembling when Heivia asked her what was the truth of her unit. For example, she managed to maintain her calm when faced with an Object trying to kill her, and she also didn't seem to care that Quenser had seen her wiping her sweat in a towel after removing the upper part of her uniform. Despite the secretive role of her unit and her cool demeanor Lisa is a good-natured person, as she stopped to help Quenser twice during a ground collapse caused by an Object battle despite the risk to her person and she also showed worry about his status once he regained consciousness. Upon Quenser questioning her about it, Lisa claimed to not having needed a special reason for saving him, as he was a fellow Legitimacy Kingdom soldier. Her personality also caused her to clash with the rest of her unit, as she considered their jobs to be "dirty" due to having to choose which allies they helped escape depending on their priority status. She eventually decided to ignore her leader's orders and fight against her allies due to not wanting to put innocent civilians at risk. According to her, both her fight with her unit and her attempt to sacrifice herself to help Quenser and the Baby Magnum are because of her nature, as there's times when she hates the kind of logical thought that argues against trying to help people because you won't change anything and only risk getting yourself killed, which she believes makes her unsuited to being a soldier. Background Lisa was part of the Stalk Killer Unit, a secret unit of the Legitimacy Kingdom which was sent into battlefields where battles were deemed lost to prevent high-ranking officers, Elites or important Object technology from being captured by the enemy army, covering their escape. The Stalk Killer Unit is not registered in the standard military database, and only people with access privileges above a certain level can access the data about it and its members. To stop pursuers, the unit would hide their tracks and lay countless traps, for example laying thousands of camouflaged bombs while cutting through an abandoned city.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 5 Lisa and the Stalk Killer Unit were sent to Oceania to help a foolish noble who had visited the country trying to gain popularity and had gotten into trouble with local guerrillas, though there was a possibility they were disguised Information Alliance troops. During the mission, Lisa's leader intended to escape to the nearest Object maintenance base by passing through a complicated urban area, all the while laying tons of traps and bombs. Lisa tried to convince him to reconsider, as the traps and bombs would be dangerous for the civilians of the area who were just starting to recover from the war against the dictatorship. The argument grew heated and eventually devolved into a gunfight, though Lisa swears her leader pulled his gun first. Lisa ended up stopping her unit from bringing harm to innocent civilians and began her escape towards the nearest Object maintenance base. However, in the age of "clean wars", there's a lot of higher ups that don't want the existence of a unit that fulfills inhumane missions that ignore the White Flag to be known to the public, as they desire to keep the image of "clean wars" intact. Lisa had become an inconvenience to both to her allies in the Legitimacy Kingdom and her enemies of the other world powers. This led to the higher ups of several world powers planning for her to be killed during the Object fight between the Baby Magnum, the Hornet Storm and the Simple is Best. Chronology The Police of Ghosts When Quenser and Heivia were leaving the enemy base zone after finishing their sabotage mission, they got into one of the Capitalist Corporations Steel Father cargo trucks in the base. Shortly after the truck departed, the duo heard Lisa make noise at the back of the truck, and Heivia pointed his gun at the intruder, who also aimed at him. The standoff was quickly solved when both recognized each other as members of the Legitimacy Kingdom. Lisa introduced herself to both Quenser and Heivia, taking advantage of their assumption to act like she was a member of the missing intelligence division team that had previously tried to infiltrate the base. Heivia killed the driver of the truck and the trio stole it, intending to use it to reach Quenser and Heivia's original vehicle and then switch transports before returning to the 37th's base zone. However, while Quenser was trying to use the radio contact their base and report the success of their mission, one of the other infiltration teams reported they had found all the missing members of the intelligence division team, who had been tortured and killed by the enemy. Realizing that Lisa was not who she was claiming to be, Heivia slammed on the brakers and drew his hadngun, but Lisa had her gun pressed to his temple before he could aim. Lisa tried to calm the two boys down, beginning to explain what her unit was. Before she could do so the truck was hit by a tremendous impact, and Lisa used the opportunity to flee the vehicle, and Heivia started chasing her. The impact had been caused by a shell's explosion that was part of the battle between the 37th's Baby Magnum and the Hornet Storm. The battle caused the ground to collapse and the trio started to run out of the area, with Lisa stopping to help Quenser and pull himto his feet. Another shell fell nearby and caused Quenser to trip. Lisa tried to pick him up, but despite her efforts the collapse reached them and they fell to an underground space. When Quenser regained consciousness, Lisa told him about the Stalk Killer Unit she belonged to and their mission in Oceania, as well as the true purpose of the fight between the Baby Magnum and the two enemy Objects: assassinating her. Upon hearing this Quenser decided to help Lisa reach the 37th's base so as to ascertain the truth of her words, since she had helped him before. To do that they still needed to resolve the Object fight, as if the Baby Magnum was destroyed they would have no chance of reaching the base alive. The two left the undergound warehouse and once they reached the surface, they saw the Baby Magnum fighting the Hornet Storm. Froleytia contacted them by radio and told them the Simple is Best was beginning to move towards them. As Quenser despaired about not having any idea as to how to help the Princess win the fight, Lisa pulled out a flare to get the enemy Object's attention off the Baby Magnum and into her, instructing Quenser to leave her and survive. One of the Hornet Storm's lasers struck the desert near Lisa, and the explosive shockwave caused by the air expanding because of the laser's heat tore off her arm. Quenser stopped her bleeding as best as he could before asking her to promise him she would go to a court martial and reveal the existence of the Stalk Killer Unit and their missions to the public. He then left her to go face the Simple is Best. Lisa was later carried to the 37th's medical facility, where she was stabilized by the battalion's medics. Her right arm was deemed a lost cause, though the medic suggested getting a prosthetic arm. Froleytia arrived to talk with her, asking for some preliminary information to prepare the court martial.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 9 Later, as the MIB were aiming to take over Oceania, Lisa was among the various people who acted to counteract the MIB's deception.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 10 Skills and Abilities As a member of the secret Stalk Killer Unit, Lisa Deauville is a skilled soldier. She was skilled enough to fight and win against the rest of the unit by herself when her disagreement with their methods caused a conflict between her and the unit's leader. She also claims to be an expert on withdrawing from the battlefield because of her work in said unit, so she has experience hiding tracks, laying traps and camouflaging them. References Category:Characters Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Female